


Lost Cause

by Zarrylovechild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarrylovechild/pseuds/Zarrylovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of life, trial and tribulation.</p><p>(This story is inspired by the song Smile by R5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They say a picture is worth a thousand words, before I met Harry Styles the only words containing my canvas was the definition and story of my diagnosis. He paints my canvas with more than a thousand words, and I can't help but fall for him.


	2. Chapter 1

Love.

That four letter word could mean life or death to anyone, fools would even give their life for a silly thing such as this. Love was diabolical, a backstaber and a comforter in the same sense. It seemed to have found every human being at one time or another, but what I couldn't quite comprehend was why it hadn't found me so successfully. I remembered once when I was in love, it was a magical time for myself.

Lies wrapped in lace to comfort my broken soul, stitching me up and making me new. It was for this main reason I never wanted to love again, to trust someone with my deepest darkest secrets again.

Unbearable.

That one person would know exactly what to do to shatter me completely, he would know what buttons to push to destroy me. It was why I never thought of venturing out into the world of love again, it was why I didn't live with anyone. Why I moved out at the age of 16 and made a living on my own, living in an apartment and being an artist as a living. I never had to leave my apartment, the disease I had greatly improving my art business.

Emphysema is what it's called.

The procedes from my art work went to a foundation who did research on my disease, and they would pay me large amounts of money for sponsering them with my artwork. I guess you could say that it was a win win for everyone.

I have holes in my lungs, permanent holes that that won't close on their own thanks to my dead beat parents. She smoked non-stop while she was pregnant with me, causing this to naturally form inside of me. There were options for lung transplants, or surgery that would remove 30% of my lungs total volume. But my parent's were too porr and stubborn to give a damn about my well being, to make matters worse they would still continue to smoke around me. Making my condition even more worse than usual, so I would have to wear a cannula and carry a tank filled with this sort of medicine.

I didn't even understand it sometimes, all I knew was that the medication would temporarily patch up the holes in my lungs. It was some new thing they were trying out on me, so that maybe they could use this for their other patients like me. It was an odd thing to think of myself as a Guinea Pig, but they were pretty adorable so that was the upside besides me being able to live.

My name is Althea, but just call me Thea for short.

My parents told me that my name was greek, and that it meant something about healing power. It was ironic since I couldn't even heal my own wounds, they were just left to get infected with time. This was how I spent my time day in and day out, sitting on my couch drawing or writing something in my journal. It helped me think or come up with an idea for a new drawing, the more I drew the more money I would recieve. Today I decided that I wanted to get a tattoo of my names's meaning, all I needed to do was go get dressed.

I heaved myself up and out of bed as I rolled my tank behind me, I changed into some black skinny jeans and slipped on some black combat boots. After taking a deep breath I tugged out my cannula and quickly pulled on a black oversized sweater, I placed it back into my nose and looped it behind my ears with a deep breath. I don't think I could ever get used to doing that.

I tugged my long black hair into bun on top of my head, I walked over to my mirror and stared back at myself. My blue eyes examining myself, my pale skin showing off in the bright light of my bedroom. I brushed back a stray strand of hair before grabbing my phone and wallet, I walked out of my apartment and out to the elevator. I stood patiently as it moved slowly lower and lower to the ground, my stomach fillling with nerves.

I got out to the ground floor and made my way to the door, nodding politely at the people seated at the front desk. I stepped outside and looked up at the sky, not a single cloud there to frown at me. I walked calmly down the sidewalk with the sun shining on my face, I avoided eye contact with the people walking around me. Knowing that they were staring at me, or my tank. I was used to their stares by now, I never liked to be the center of attention but with this thing I always was.

I made it to the parlor and stood outside for several seconds, asking myself if I really wanted to go through with this. Just as I was turning back I had a change of heart, I was only going to live once so I had to try and make the best of it. I walked in and heard music, the room was dark but light at the same time. The walls were painted a deep eggplant color, and the floors made out of wood. There were several black couches in the corner of the room, also a large desk at the very front.

The walls were indeed the deep shade, but were covered in countless designs. I looked up in wonder as the bell on the door rung, announcing my entrance into this artroom. I saw a man standing at the front, and I confidently strode up to the front desk.

"Hey, what can I do you for?" The man smiled.

"I would like a tattoo please." I responded.

"Sure thing, what are you thinking of?" The man asked pulling out a blank piece of paper and a sharpened pencil.

"The word healing, in cursive." I answered immediately.

"That all?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Can I get your first name"

"Althea"

"Alright miss, i'll just go back to draw this out fresh. So just hang tight and i'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Sure thing." 

With that I walked back to the leather couches and sat down, crossing my legs and folding my hands on my lap. A small smile plastered on my face as I realize what i'm about to do, my butterflies multiplied but I couldn't let them get in the way of my excitement. To feel the rush of knowing that something that means so much to me, will be placed permanently on my skin.

"Are you waiting for someone?" I jump and realize that someone is seated right beside me, I place a hand to my heart as I jump inside of my skin.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." 

I turn to see a familiar man sitting beside me, a smile playing lightly on his pink lips. His green eyes bright with an excited fire I couldn't quite understand, his body from what I could tell was laced with tattoos. Holding stories that were unknown to me, but seemed tempting to hear. He wore tight black jeans with brown ankle boots,and a black button up with bright pink flamingos. His long brown hair sort of curled in a way, landing just ont he tops of his shoulders. 

It was unmistakeable who he was.

"Oh, it's alright. And no, i'm actually getting one." I replied with a light smile as he nodded.

"Cool, i'm guessing that this is your first time?" I nodded in reply as a blush crept up my cheeks.

"You've got no one with you?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Nope, just me, myself, and I." I chuckled.

"Your first tattoo is a very important stage in someone's life, it's a shame no one is here for you." He frowned.

"Nah, it's alright. There's always a second one." I shrugged.

"No, how about I be there for your first tattoo." He smiled.

"What? I don't even know you." It was awfully nice of him to suggest this, but I didn't think that I would need a stranger there besides the artist.

"Harry Styles, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He smiled before holding out his hand, I laughed before shaking it gingerly.

"Althea Reagan, the pleasure is all mine."

"What are you getting done?" He asked as I pulled my hand away from his friendly grasp.

"The meaning of my name on my right wrist, Althea is greek for 'with healing power'. But i'm just getting healing." I answered brushing back a strand of stray hair.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you diagnosed with?" He asked filled with deep concern.

"Emphysema, I have permanent holes in my lungs from my mother smoking while pregnant with me. This tank temporarily closes these holes allowing me to breath, without it my lungs would fill with blood and I would die." I sigh glancing to my lap.

"Is there ongoing research for this?" He asked.

"Yea, i'm actually their Guinea Pig for this medicine I have. I'm also an artist, with the money I make from the art I sell I send it off to the organization and I get paid for sponsoring them. It 's a win win in a sort of way." I shrug.

"You're absolutely amazing." He smiled causing me to blush darker.

"T-thanks. What did you get done?" I asked changing the subject from myself.

"Just a naked mermaid." He shrugged causing me to laugh at his bluntness.

"What, are you making fun of my mermaid?" He scoffed.

"Not at all." I lied as I looked at it through the clear wrap.

"Miss Althea, I have your sketch ready." The artist called from the front desk. Harry and I both stood to our feet before he turned to me with a wide smile.

"So what will it be Miss Reagan, will you allow me to accompany you?" He asked holding out his arm.

"Sure, why not." I shrugged before I looped my arm in his and we walked to the front desk. I viewed it and instantly approved, we both followed the man to the back with my tank trailing behind me. We got to the room and I sat down in the blush chair, I felt so small there. I felt small compared to Harry as well. I leaned over and adjusted the tank, I laid back before rolling up my long sleeve on my right arm. 

The man came back in wearing black latex gloves, I watched as he unwrapped the gear from its sanitary blue packaging. He placed on a mask before grabbing the black coloring, he dipped the tip of the tattoo gun into the black pain before looking to me.

"Ready?" 

"Want me to hold your hand?" Harry asked with a smile as he sat beside me, offering his hand out for me to hold. I wasn't the type to have skin on skin contact with strangers, but why not start now? Plus, I was scared out of my mind and I guessed I could use some support from a worldwide known superstar.

"Yea, please?" I finally breathed before he placed his right hand in my left, and I gave it a sharp squeeze.

"Ready?" The tattoo artist asked once again before I turned to him and nodded, I laid my head back completely as I heard the machine begin to start. I lightly jumped as the machine first came contact with my skin, I felt the heavy sting before letting out a loud sigh as the pain spread. The experience was blissful, numbing me completely and sending me into a trance almost.

"You alright there?" I heard Harry ask from beside me.

"I'm amazing." I began to laugh before opening my eyes and looking down to watch the artist work his magic. Before I knew it I was finished, the man cleaned me up before wrapping up my wrist. Before he walked out he told me that he would be at the front desk so I could pay, he really had done an amazing job.

I couldn't help but begin to feel myself tearing up, it was strange since I wasn't one to cry in public. Heck, I wasn't one to cry at all. There was a period of my life in which I thought I was born without tear ducts, but as I sat up I could feel tears coming on.

"Althea, you alright?" He placed a hand on my shoulder as I tried my hardest to compose myself.

"I-I don't know, I just feel....I can't explain it. I never knew getting a tattoo was like this, its so much more emotional than I thought." I sniffled as he rubbed my back.

"It's alright, it can be like that sometimes. But that's also a good thing, means you won't be regretting it in 50 years." He smiled causing me to laugh as he helped me stand to my feet.

"This is on me." He suddenly spoke as he looped his arm in my own.

"Why would you want to pay for my tattoo? I've been saving up for this, I can pay for it on my own." I respond as we begin to make our way to the front.

"Spending this time with you its taught me many things, things that have changed me completely and that I couldn't be more greatful for. So as a thank you I am paying for your tattoo, no if's and's or but's about it." I sighed as I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Fine, thank you." I smiled.

"Not a problem!" We got to the front and I watched as he cheerily paid for it, I wondered why he would be wasting his time here with me. Wouldn't have have some famous people business do like? Like make girls of every age swoon with just the way he would lick his lips.

"So where would I go if I wanted to view and or buy your artwork?" I nearly choked on my spit as we went back over to the couches.

"You actually want to see my artwork?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course, if your artwork is as inspiring as your story. I would love to see them, I haven't seen original stuff in some time. It would be great to view it, I'm actually really excited." He smiled as my eyes bugged out of my head.

"I don't have my own gallery, that's way out of my budget. I just have a big open area of my apartment I label as my studio and gallery." I explained.

"That's alright, can I get your number and address so I could stop by sometime this week?" 

This was actually happening.

"Uh, yea sure." I pulled out my phone and we swapped information, just as I was putting my phone away I heard the familiar rolling sound of thunder. I tugged my phone back out before dialing the usual number, realizing I would need a drive home.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm calling a taxi, I can't walk home in these conditions." I sigh.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take you home. My ride is right about the corner." He smiled pulling a very large sweat shirt around me, I pull my arms through the sleeves before looking at him.

"But you'll catch a cold."

"Well, so will you." He argued as the beeping of a car sounded outside of the parlor.

"Your chariot awaits my lady." He bowed before taking my arm again in his and guiding me through the pouring rain, he set me inside before shutting the door and running to the other side. He leaped inside and yelped as he settled into the seat, I watched as a puddle began to form around him. The heat cranked up and I watched as he trembled, water dripping from his water slicked hair.

I could help but throw my head back with laughter at the sight of him, he gave me a strange glance before chuckling at my state of laughter.

"Are you laughing at me?" He smiled.

"Most definitely, you look stunning." I laugh.

"Why thank you, its this new fashion line I've created. It's called drenched." He smirked before shaking his hair and wetting me as I screamed.

"Stop it you wet dog!" I laughed as he stopped and ran a hand through his hair.

"Where to Mr.Styles?" The driver asked breaking us from our fun. He leaned forward and gave him my address, he leaned back and gave me a genuine smile as the car began to move. A comfortable silence settled within the car and watch the raindrops race their way down my window pane.

The car pulled up to my apartment, and as I turned to bid Harry goodbye I only saw the door slamming shut. I jumped out of my skin as my door opened and I turned to see him smiling at me as the water pelted him, he helped me put of the car and into the lobby. I pulled down my hoodie and looked at him as he smiled, his face seeming brighter as the water dripped off of him.

"Here's your jacket-" 

"Keep it, I have plenty more at home." He assured.

"T-thank you Harry, for everything really." I smiled as I blushed.

"Sure thing, i'll see you later this week yea? Take care of yourself." He smiled before leaning down and hugging me tightly, I wasn't the type of girl to hug. But right now was an exception, plus it felt nice.

"I will." I answered.

"Promise?" He murmured.

"Promise." I replied as we pulled away. I smiled before turning and walking to the elevator, I pressed my floor number and I looked back up at him. He smiled at me before he waved, and as the doors closed I waved back.

 

I think I made a friend.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

It was when I got up to my apartment I realized that I had Harry Styles phone number in my phone.

I let out a long sigh as I plopped down on my couch, I turned on the television and sat there not really paying attention to it. As the rain began to pound harder and harder against my windows, my stomach began to growl as I realized that I had failed to eat lunch or dinner. I let my head fall back to rest against the back ledge, my eyes staring up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes for several seconds, and an idea for a certain piece popped into my head. 

I leaped up out of my seat as fast as my body would allow, I walked to my bedroom and grabbed another one of my art cases for when I would need it and carried it to my studio. I grabbed several canvases and walked back to the studio, I grabbed my pencil and let my mind run wild. I couldn't stop if I wanted to, it felt as if my hand had a mind of its own as it created what my mind had pictured. It was almost two hours when I had finished the overall sketch, and it was absolutely perfect.

It was a hand print pressed against the canvas, and the rest of it was shattered like glass. Showing how one person's move could shift the whole balance of a persons's life, and how your choices make you who you are. I grabbed my paint and several special brushes before beginning my work, my feelings being shown through the strokes of the paint brushes. My entire heart being placed into my work, the smile on my face never being able to leave.

It was two in the morning when I finished, and it was perfect in every single way.

The hand print was blood red, and the color of the shattered glass was a deep black. I set the canvas up to dry and I sat down on the floor for several minutes just thinking, wondering what my mind would come up with next after this. Wondering how much I would sell it for, as I sat for it on debate I realized that it wasn't worth anything. It was so simple I bet that someone had already done something like this before, it made my heart shrink a little bit.

I walked out of my studio and into my bedroom, I took a long shower and watched as the colors of black and red ran down into the drain. I got out and changed into my pajama's before crawling into bed and setting my alarm, I put on my mask and set on my sleeping tank before drifting off to sleep. The feeling of my tattoo soothing, yet sore.

*****

I woke up to my alarm and sat up slowly in bed, my eyes slowly creaking open. I looked over to the empty side of my bed and let out a sigh, I stood up out of bed and made my way to my dresser. I pulled on a teal shirt and a pair of black leggings, I tied my hair up before walking into my kitchen and decided to make myself some breakfast since I ate nothing the night before. I sat in front of my couch and began to watch television, deciding on some cartoons. My phone rang beside me, I didn't bother to look at the screen as I picked it up and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Althea, hey. Is this a bad time?" 

I choked on my breakfast and set the phone down beside me for several seconds, recognizing the voice from yesterday.

"N-no it's fine I was already awake." I answered.

"Great, I was just wondering if I could take you out for lunch later. It's okay if you don't want to, and it's not a date or anything if you're not ok with that sort of thing...."

"No, no it's alright. I would like that very much, can't remember the last time i've been out with someone." I chuckled.

"I'd be happy to bring back some of those good memories, so i'll pick you up at 11:30 alright?" He spoke as a smile leaped up on my face.

"Sure, see you then." I smiled.

"Bye." He responded before he hung up the phone. 

I looked to my clock and saw that it was 10:30, I had about a full hour till he would be here. I wasn't like other girls when it came to getting ready, I didn't do all of that extra prepping. Some girls put on light makeup when going out, like eye shadow and blush and just about everything but in a lighter sense. The only makeup I would apply was chap stick, if that even counted as makeup.

I finished my breakfast and went to go grab my combat boots, I looked over to the arm of the couch and saw the sweat shirt Harry let me keep. I pull it over my body and sit on the couch again, I hear my doorbell ring and I look to see that it's 11. I shut off my television and grab my things before walking to the door to look through the peep hole, I looked out and saw Harry standing in the hallway patiently.

I opened the door to see him smiling at me, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Good morning." He smiled before leaning in to hug me tightly.

"Morning." I smiled as I clutched my tank tightly in my grip.

"Ready?" He asked holding out his arm.

"Yup." I smiled as I hooked my arm in his and we walked down the hall, I was so excited and nervous I thought I would faint.

"I hope you don't mind walking to the cafe, its a lovely day and its just a block away." He spoke as we rode down the elevator.

"Not at all, I prefer walking places. It's why I'm 19 and I don't have a car." I chuckled as we made our way out the apartment complex and began our walk. I had looked outside when I woke up but Harry was right, it was a really beautiful day. I wished it could be like this every day, it would make my life so much better.

"Have you named your tank?" I turned to Harry and saw him giving me a thoughtful look.

"Named it?"

"Yea, give it a name?"

"When I was younger I thought of naming him Yogi Bear, but I just decided to call it well. 'It'." I responded.

"Hmm, how about Harry?"

"I'm not naming my tank after you!" I laughed.

"Why the hell not? Harry is a fantastic name for your tank, it's absolutely perfect." He smiled as I laughed and we neared the cafe.

"Harry is a good name I'll give you that, but I want a unique name for it." I supplied.

"So Harry isn't unique enough for you?" He gasped faking shock and hurt.

"Its unique, but I just want it as unique as my own. Something that screams out of the ordinary." I explained.

"Out of the ordinary, how about Harry?" He tried again causing me to laugh and lean a bit more into him as we approached the cafe, my smile never faulting.

We got seats right outside on the deck, the sweet smell of honey and morning dew mixing in with the air. Harry got some tea unknown to me with a blueberry muffin, I got the same but with chamomile tea. Our orders came out quickly, and we sat in a comfortable silence as the sound of the birds made conversation instead of us. Before I took a sip of my tea I grabbed the small package of French vanilla coffee creamer. He watched with interest as I broke it open and poured it in and stirred, then took a long lasting sip.

"That's good?" He asked with a small smile.

"Very." I answered taking another sip.

"Harold, that's the tank's name." He suddenly announced.

"No, that is not it's name. I already see what you're trying to do here." I smiled looking at him over the edge of my cup.

"Fine, how about...Halthea?" He decided.

"Halthea, sounds like a drug." I chuckled.

"It is not a drug, it's both of our names mixed together. Now that is unique, its settled no arguments. Your tank's name is Halthea." He smiled.

"Alright all holy one." He smiles brightly as he drinks from his cup, a blush creeping up my cheeks as I turn my gaze to the muffin in front of me.

We eat our muffins and minutes later, we're walking down through the park. Arms looped, the laughs of children and the wind blowing being loud in our ears. We get to a park bench and take a seat, I look beside us and find a large piece of white chalk. Harry nabs it from my fingers before kneeling on the ground and begins to draw, I pick up pebbles from the ground and aim them at his bum.

"Why are you hitting me?" He laughed as he looked at me, his hands covered entirely in white powder.

"The real question here is....why not?" I smirked hitting him again with a pebble.

"You menace." He smiled before completing his drawing. He stood back with his hands on his hips and a confident smile on his face, almost as if he had taken over the world. With the chalk he had drawn a picture of him and me, not to mention Halthea.

"Isn't it just amazing?" He asked turning back to me.

"Well...."

"Don't you dare! Plus it's missing something." He leaned down once again before writing BFF on the top of his drawing.

"There, now it's beautiful." He smiled.

"Whatever you say curly." I chuckled as he sat back beside me, he took out his phone and snapped a quick picture of his artwork.

"Who said I was your best friend anyways? We just met yesterday." I smiled.

"I said we are, no arguments. Because you like to argue a lot." He spoke as I threw my head back with loud laughter that startled the birds on the tree beside us.

"Look what you did, you scared the birds! You should apologize." He murmured.

"They should apologize for pooping everywhere without permission." I smiled causing him go laugh loudly as I looped my arm in his and rested my head on his shoulder, he leaned his head against my own and let out a long sigh.

"Would now be a bad time to ask if I can see your art?"

"There's never a bad time, except when I'm sick." I smiled before we both stood to our feet and walked back to my apartment, before I knew it I was unlocking the door and letting him inside.

"Wow, nice place." He smiled as we both toed off our shoes.

"Thanks, worth every penny." I smiled before leading him to my studio and gallery, he walked into the large room and his mouth went agape as he looked around the room.

"This is amazing, you made all this?" He asked and I nodded with a red face.

"These are so beautiful, wait. What's this one?"

"Oh, that one is a discarded work." I explained as he picked it up and examined it.

"This is breath taking, its so simple yet so complex."

"Like people." I speak and he smiled at me.

"The red hand print, I know is a person. And whatever they touch breaks, like what they decided. It cuts them and changes them, like how your choices make you or break you." He turned to me as I looked to him in shock.

"Y-yes that was exactly what I was thinking of." I blushed.

"Amazing, i'll take it. How much?"

"You actually want to buy it?"

"Of course, how much?" He asked as I took a sip out of my water bottle.

"Since it's one of my discarded works I thought about $100." I shrugged before taking a large gulp.

"That's very small, how about $20,000?" I choked on my water at the price he offered, that was way too high.

"$20,000? You're crazy, that's not even worth half of that amount!"

"Well I don't care, anything to help out a friend." He smiled throwing an arm over my shoulder and tugging me close and he examined the art once again.

"Make it $10,000 and we've got yourself a deal." I persuade.

"I'd still give you $20,000. That's what you're getting Althea, just get used to it." He smiled.

"Fine." I sigh.

"I will worship this piece of art, I will carry it around with my always and show them what my best friend is capable of!" He smiled as I scoffed at him, I shook my head before jokingly shoving him away.

"Have you got any banana's?" He asked as we walked back into the kitchen.

"Of course, on top of the fridge." I answer as I sat at the island and watched as he grabbed the bunch of banana's with ease, while I would have to grab a step stool just to peer over the very top. He yanked two from the group and tossed me one before setting them back where they belonged, he sat across from me as we both peeled them.

"You know what Althea, I really like you." He suddenly spoke causing me to smile and chuckle.

"I like you too curly." I smiled tossing my banana peel into the garbage, I turned back to him to see him just smiling at me.

"You're freaking me out, is there something on my face?" I asked.

"No, I just like staring at you." He shrugged placing his chin in his hand and smiling at me again.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I laugh pulling my hair to one shoulder.

"That's a good idea." I suddenly heard a snapping sound and I look up to see me him taking pictures of me.

"No photography permitted in this area." I laughed before sticking my hand out to cover mg face.

"No, now smile. I want to do something with your picture." He laughed.

"I don't like pictures." I groaned as he began to spin around me and try to get me from different angles.

"Please Thea, for me?" He spoke halting and pulling puppy dog eyes and overly pouted lips.

"But why," I whined as he laughed.

"At least take a selfie with me." He begged.

"I'll crack your screen," I snicker.

"Althea whatever your middle name is Reagan, I am on my knees begging you to take a selfie with me." I threw my head back with laughter before looking at him again, I shook my head before grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

"Let's just get this over with." I sigh before he cheers and squeezes me tightly in a hug before letting me go.

"Say cheese!" He smiled holding the phone above us and wrapping his arm around my waist as he pulled a funny face causing me to laugh and smile as he snapped the picture.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He smiled.

"Hardest thing I've ever done." I laughed nudging him with my elbow.

"There, now its on Instagram and twitter."

I look to see that he is correct, he even made a caption saying, "Hanging with my new BFF". I just shook my head with a smile.

"And now it's my home screen." He smiled.

"Now why would you go and do that?" I asked.

"Because you're my best friend." He answered matter-of-factly.

"I change my mind, I don't like you anymore. You're creeping me out." I laugh as I walk back into the living room.

"No! Get back here!" He laughed as he jogged after me.

"How can I uncreepify you?" He asked turning me around and placing his hands on my shoulders and smiling wide.

"Watch a whole Disney movie marathon with me, that would help regain my trust in you." I laugh as I take my phone out of my pocket, as soon as Harry see's it in my hand he snatches it away and begins to go through it.

"Hey! Who gave you permission to go through my phone?" I ask as he turns away from my view so that I won't see what he's doing.

"Your best friend, also known as me." He laughed wickedly.

"I hate you." I laughed walking over to the couch and sitting down on it.

"Love you too Thea." He smiled evilly before tossing me my phone and sitting down beside me. I looked to see that he had changed my lock screen to our picture together, I look to him with a raised eyebrow as he looks at me with his shining smile.

"Don't you have anything to do superstar? I would hate to become between you and your plans." I snicker.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot, I could marry you right now thank you for reminding me." I watched as he leaped up out of his seat and to grab his shoes. "I'll just grab a cab to meet them there, i'll see you soon okay Thea? Thank you for the amazing day I will never forget it." As he slid them on he stepped over to me and squeezed me tightly in a hug before unknowingly placing a feather light peck to my cheek. He reached to grab the painting he had paid for and turned to the door, he turned back to me before smiling and waving." love you bye!"

And with that he was gone.

I placed a hand to my cheek as I turn as red as I possibly could have, I let out a shaky sigh as I sat back down on my couch. The silence of the apartment making my shoulders shrink in a little, I remembered how it first was when I got here. Just as I was getting used to the sudden silence, my phone beeped from where I sat it on the coffee table. I picked it up and immediately my eyes watered, my phone fell from my hands and I clasped a hand over my mouth.

My father had just lost his battle with lung cancer.

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

My body couldn't stop shaking from where I sat.

I fell from where I sat off the couch and onto the floor, tears immediately blurring my vision while a tried to calm my breathing. My father was gone, he wasn't with me anymore. I felt my heart shattering into millions of pieces as everything sank in all at what, I was numb for several seconds as I tried to get out anything. I gripped my head hard in my hands before I screamed at the top of my lungs, my heart unable to take this kind of pain without letting out some sort of plea.

A plea for god to have mercy on me and my broken heart.

I couldn't breath without screaming, begging and pleading for this all to be some sort of joke or game. Some lie that would all be over within a few minutes, my brother would text me back saying that it was an April Fools joke even though it was the beginning of June. I wrapped my arms around myself as I sobbed, trying to make myself calm down but I knew that it wasn't going to happen.

I shakily rose to my feet and walked to my studio, with tears blotting my vision I grabbed an array of paints. I grabbed a new canvas and dipped my hands into the paint, I flung my hands towards the canvas letting the colors splash against it's white canvas. I didn't stop until the whole thing was covered, I stopped for several moments thinking as to why in the world I was still here and not at the hospital, not at the hospital with my family when they needed me most.

I quickly cleaned my hands the best I could before calling a cab, on the drive there I couldn't even think straight. Everything was a blur until I was able to get to the hospital room, I shoved past the doctors and saw my family around the bed. Tissues glued to their faces as they clutched each other tightly, not wanting to believe what happened several minutes ago.

I walked over to him and saw him laid there with his eyes closed, his skin pale and lips in a straight line. It was not how I was used to seeing him, I usually saw him with a smile as bright as the sun itself. His vibrant eyes showing me the whole world from his point of view, a world I would never know again since they would never look at me the same way he always would.

I gripped his hand tightly in my own begging to feel the warmth, but all I felt was the odd coldness as if he had sat in a freezer. He was so cold it made reality hit me like a train, causing me to numbly fall to my knees as tears fell down my face in a steady stream that made my eyes burn. I didn't think that I would ever be able to get over this pain, this pain of losing him resonated through my entire body as if I was being hit over and over till I was shaking.

My mother told me that his heart had stopped, but they were able to start it up. He was just regaining his bodily warmth, but he was still so cold. They had to put him on life support, and he wasn't likely to make it. He was just getting ready for the surgery to remove the tumor he has, he would be cancer free and able to live freely again. If he would just hold on a little longer, but the doctors highly doubted that to happen.

I couldn't stand seeing him anymore like that, I didn't want to remember him like that if this would be the last time I see him. I knew that he wouldn't want me to remember him like that either, he would want me to remember him as the smiling and joking man who would pick me up after I had fallen down. Who would scare away the monsters in the closet and under the bed, to make me realize what I need in life and make me feel as if I could rely on someone other than myself.

It was about two hours later when I decided that I needed to get out of there, for those two hours I simply sat in the corner of the hospital room staring at his lifeless body. Doctors dropping in to check on his vitals, that being the only sign to me that he was alive despite the loud beeping of his heart. I stepped out and closed the door behind me as I breathed deeply, I had cried out all my tears for the day. Just as I was getting ready to walk out of there I heard my phone buzzing on the seat beside me, I looked to see 38 missed texts and 6 missed calls flashing on the screen.

I snatched it up and saw that they were all from Harry, and right about now he was worried sick as well as heading home from the interview he successfully made it to on time. I decided to call him and he instantly picked up.

"Hey Althea! Are you alright? You got me worried sick here." He spoke 

"Harry who are you talking to?"

"It's that girl he met at the tattoo parlor." 

"Can you lot shut up this is serious." 

"I-I'm alright, i'm fine. I-l'm actually not ok at all...." I sniffled as my eyes began to water all over again, I didn't think that I would but I began to cry again.

"Thea are you crying? Oh my god what happened?" He rushed out as I broke down in sobs all over again.

"M-my dad, it's my dad. He's gone Harry he's gone!" I cried.

"You're at the hospital aren't you? Turn this van around we are going to the hospital right now."

"You don't have to come, just go home i'll be alright..." I sniffled.

"No, I am coming to that hospital right now if you like it or not. I'll see you there." He hung up and I pulled the phone and set it beside me before burying my face in my hands. Minutes later I heard the sound of quick and heavy footsteps growing closer and closer with every second.

"Harry quit running!" 

"Man he's fast!" 

"Althea!" 

I snapped my head up to see Harry jogging down the hallway, I stood with my eyebrows furrowed. He came to halt in front of me before staring into my teary eyes, he hugged me tightly as we both stood there in the hallway.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly as we stood there, before I knew it I began to shake in his embrace. I squeezed him back tigher than he hugged me, my heart in my throat as I tried to speak. But all that came up were garbled words mixed with my sobs, not being able to understand myself as I let go of the handle of my tank and dug my nails into the fabric of his sweater.

"It's going to be alright, you're going to get through this and you're going to be ok." He soothed to the best of his ability. I simply shook my head not wanting to think anymore of this, but it was the only thing on my mind.

Why did this have to happen suddenly? Why did this have to happen to me in the first place? I guess I was just this unlucky, it was some sort of game god was playing with me. Asking how he could make my life worse with every passing week, this hit the mother load. I began to feel limp, not wanting to feel anything anymore. I let go of him and began to slide down his body and onto the floor, but he slid to the floor with me. His arms keeping me upright and leaning against his chest, I tried to speak and actually say something intelligent but I said words between my sobs that no one could understand or made sense to. He helped me stand and move to the chairs lined up against the wall, I leaned back against the chair with my head against the wall and face towards the ceiling.

"God why? Why do you always have to take people away from me, what have I done to deserve this God? I don't know what I'm doing wrong anymore, my heart  can't take any more. No more, no more!" I cried as I rocked back and forth and hugged my arms. Harry hugged me once again trying to calm me down, trying to help me let go.

"He hasn't taken everyone has he? You still have your mother don't you? You have your younger brother as well, I know I might not be as important to you but I'm still here. I'm your best friend and I am here for you, I will always be here for you no matter what. That's what we best friends do, your dad is still alive yes?" I nodded. "He wouldn't want you bawling your eyes out, he would want you to get up and keep moving forward. To use everything he taught you in life, to also pray for him too. You both will get through this, I know you will."

I ambushed him in a hug and squeezed him tightly till I heard his breath hitch, he hugged me back with a bright smile as he successfully calmed me down to sniffles and hiccups. "Thank you." I breathed just barely, my voice completely wrecked.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked

"Y-yea, cab call. I-i'll call a cab." I croaked as I grabbed my phone.

"No, I'm taking you home." He spoke pulling me to my feet as I wiped my eyes with the sleeves of his sweat jacket he gave me.

"No, why do you always do this?" I asked

"Do what?" He looped my arm in his as he grabbed my tank and we began to slowly make our way to where I see four other people. I blink to get my vision straight and I see who it is, if I had the energy I would blush and face palm for who it was. I probably looked terrible, I was surprised Harry could even look at me.

"Be so nice to me." I murmured.

"Because you're my best friend." He chuckled as I smiled lazily and squeezed his arm while I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yea, best friends. It's what we are isn't it?" I spoke numbly as I began to feel heavier and heavier with each passing minute.

"Most definitely, now let's get you home. Uh I know this may not be a very good time but these are my friends and band mates. That's Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn. Guys this is Althea." He introduced.

"Hi, its nice to meet you." Liam politely smiled as the others nodded as to say hello.

"Likewise." I smiled back as we got to the elevator. 

The elevator fell slowly to the bottom floor as we stood there silently, my chest hiccuping fast between each breath that I took. My face calm, but tears helplessly streamed down my face still almost as if I couldn't control my tears. I gripped his arm tightly in my own with some sort of urge I never knew I had before, almost as if I was afraid to let go of him. We got to the bottom floor and unsuspectingly I heard the slight screams of girls, it wasn't a lot of them but just enough to cause my heart to leap up into my throat.

"Great, just what you need," He let out a sarcastic sigh. "I'll be alright, just a bunch of girls right?" I murmured as I let my eyes begin to droop close. 

"No, this is most definitely not alright. I'm going to need you to hold onto me tightly, don't let go and try your best to block out their screams." He directed and I nodded silently.

I squeezed his arm tightly as I saw guard surrounding us and keeping a strong barrier between us and the fans, it made me squeeze my eyes tightly at the amount of people that were around us. Before I knew it we were quickly ushered into a van and it quickly sped down the street, I let out a deep sigh of relief at escaping that hell hole. I could tell that my ears were still ringing, I thought I wouldn't be able to hear correctly again after this wild adventure.

"Althea, can you hear me?" I snapped out of my trance to see Zayn Malik waving his hand in front of my face, I jumped back as I realized how many eyes were actually staring at me in this moment. I turned a maddening red before nodding quickly.

"Great, we all thought that we lost you for a moment there. Harry was especially worried," Louis smiled slapping a hand on his shoulder. Harry blushed and furrowed his eyebrows before rejecting the comment Louis made.

"No, I was not. Wait, of course I was worried about you. I just didn't worry that much, but I guess I did..." I interrupted his adorable rambling with my laughter, throwing my head back against the seat as I tried to compose myself. I began to laugh so hard that it took my breath away, my laughing went to coughing in several seconds flat.

"Woah, calm down there. You alright?" Liam asked as I chuckled and nodded happily.

"I like her already, what's your name?" Niall asked as he shouldered the boys past to get a better look at me in the crowded van.

"Althea, Althea Reagan. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," I grinned as they gave me looks of fascination. Almost as if they were at the zoo, and I was one of the many exhibits there for them to gawk at.

"So Althea, do you like drawing?" Zayn asked scooting closer from where he was seated beside me.

"It's my life quite literally, i'm a professional artist for an organization that pays me for sponsoring them with money and my medicine." I answered as he gave me an excited smile.

"Really? Could I see some of your work? If that's alright with you of course," He spoke excitedly as I shyly twiddled my thumbs.

"Of course, Harry already bought himself one of my own before he left my place," I shrugged before all four of them turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"You met her, and you didn't even tell us? I feel betrayed, I can feel my heart quite literally cracking in two," Louis fake bawled into Liam's shoulder as he jokingly shook his head in disapproval. 

 "Yea alright, guilty as charged. Let's just get Althea home, it's been a long day," He wrapped an arm around me and tugged me into his side. I rested my head on his shoulder before taking in a deep breath, my heart slightly beating quicker at the feeling of Harry's arm wrapped around my body. I treasured this moment, the feeling of someone actually touching my skin in a comforting gesture to soothe me to the best of their abilities. By him just looking at me would set my cheeks on fire, I didn't know how in the world I was remaining so calm.

"Althea, we're here," I lifted my head from his shoulder and let him aid me out of the van. I then saw that the rest of the boys were tagging along, he looped his arm in mine and began to lead me inside. "You lot really don't have to tag along, i'm just taking her to her apartment and make sure she's all settled in," The boys simply shook their heads. "Nope, we're tagging along. Althea is our friend too now, so we're going to help," I blushed at this as we all walked over to the elevator. "Well, she was my friend first so I instantly win," Harry argued as he pressed the floor number. "So? She likes me more, don't you love?" Louis gave me a bright smile as he held my hand causing me to throw my head back with laughter.

"Stop it, there's enough of me to go around," I chuckled as I let go of Louis's hand to run a hand through my tousled hair. "No there isn't, because you're mine," Harry murmured causing my cheeks to burn as I giggled and squeezed his arm. I was feeling so oddly bubbly and social, this was so unlike me. But I liked it. "So possessive, don't worry I'll win her over with my own dashing charm," I jokingly nudged Louis in the side as he laughed. The elevator dinged and we walked down the hall and I handed Zayn my key, he unlocked the door and we were all ushered in.

"You want to go to your bedroom?" Harry questioned as the boys looked around my apartment. I nodded before uttering, "Yes please, oh and Zayn you can look around my studio if you like," I murmur as Harry helps me to my room. He sits me down on my bed as I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a second, just wanting to curl up in my sheets and burrow away from the world. "Want me to get you anything?" He asked looking at me with great concern. I tiredly nodded before gesturing over to the drawers and taking in a shaky breath. 

"Yea, just a sweater from up top," I pull my hair out of the band I had and set it on the bedside table. He walks over and hands be the sweater before helping me stand again and walk to the bathroom, I change into the sweater alone and toss the other clothes in the hamper. I walk out of the bathroom expecting to see the room empty, but I see him pulling back my sheets and fluffing my pillows while humming a tune delightedly. I gasp and bring a hand to my heart at the sudden scare he gave me, he looked back to me with a worried look before rushing over to me and gripping me in his arms lightly yet tightly.

"Are you alright? Feeling light headed?" I shook my head and laughed at his sudden worry. "No, just scared me is all. Thought you left, didn't expect to see you out here," I shrug as he guides me over to the bed and I sit down in the spot he set for me. "What do you mean? I couldn't just leave you," He chuckled while rubbing my back softly. "I appreciate it, thank you very everything today," I blushed as he hugged me close and pressed a soft feather light peck to my head. "No worries, I really enjoyed spending time with you," I felt my nerves begin light with fire because I couldn't take him being so nice to me right now.

"Now let's get you to bed, c'mon i'll tuck you in," I looked at him strangely as he gave me a wide smile before standing and grabbing the blankets. "Let's go, under the blankets," I rolled my eyes but followed his command and let him tuck me in. He leaned over me to fluff my pillows causing me to laugh, he gave me a bright and cheery smile as he stood back up. "I'll call you in the morning to check up alright? Don't go avoiding my calls, and please call me when you need me," He stuffed his hands in his pockets while giving a certain look.

"Well what if you're doing something really important and you can't come see me?" He stroked his non-existent beard while thinking, then he got an idea. "I can text you, or face time you depending on where I am," I thought about it for a moment before nodding to agree. "Goodnight Thea, sweet dreams," He leans down and pecks my forehead before shutting off the lamp. I roll over onto my side and close my eyes to sleep as I smile wide, but I lightly frown as I realize he forgot to tell me a bed time story.


End file.
